A Naboo Night
by Anistar04
Summary: Anakin and Padmé spend quality time on Naboo, underneath a blanket of stars. Rated M for good reason.


_Warning: I smell smut abound. Not my normal fair, but I wanted to give it a try. Reviews are great._

* * *

The Lake Country of Naboo. It never failed to impress. Even Padmé who had grown up not too far from the very spot they were currently never felt anything less than awe at the beauty of Nubian nature.

The lake itself was still, as it was on most nights. The surface resembling dark glass underneath the velvet night sky. The three moons orbiting the peaceful planet hung like a full, round jewel pinned in the center of a canopy of stars.

It was, simply put, breathtaking, and a much needed stress-melting change of scenery for both Padmé and her dear husband.

It had been a long day – a busy day. Her career and his duty were both relentlessly demanding – and free time was virtually nonexistent. If they were not working for something or another, then they were obligated to appear to be no more than good friends until the end of the day when they were able to drop the charade but were too tired to do anything other than crawl into bed and pass out. If they were even allowed the luxury of being on the same planet with one another, that was.

Tonight was different. Tonight they were together, on Naboo, and away from the real world if only for a moment. Mrs. Naberrie had requested her daughter's presence for the weekend, and of course, Senator Amidala needed an escort, so her faithful Jedi Protector accompanied her. Nothing suspicious at all.

Neither Padmé or Anakin had been very hungry when they landed after settling into the four-roomed guest villa by the lake. Even if they were, trying to figure out dinner seemed to take way too much energy for their travel logged bodies. Padmé had been on the verge of giving up and going straight to bed before Anakin stopped her.

He pulled a blanket from the hallway closet, before pulling a bottle of red wine from the wooden rack sitting on their kitchen counter. With the two objects in hand, he announced that they were going to go indulge themselves in some alone time under the stars. Padmé saw no reason to refuse.

A few light picnic snacks had been packed alongside the wine – a tray of fancy artisan cheese imported from Theed, some local fruits, as well as a package of croissants Padmé's mother had sent over earlier in the day before their arrival. The thoughtful Mrs. Naberrie had also included a little note asking her daughter to be over at her home by mid-sunrise, and to bring her perfectly handsome Jedi protector ("because I know you brought him along, dear" read the note) with her. Padmé has discreetly stashed the note away, not really wanting her secret husband to know that her mom was not-so-discreetly crushing on him.

Pushing the thought of her mother from her mind, Padmé couldn't remember the last time they had even been able to take a moment for themselves. The whole silent walk down to the lake she was searching her brain for their last unofficial date night – and she could vaguely remember bad takeout from Dex's being eaten on the couch in their apartment while they watched some equally terrible old movie on the holovid before both had drifted off to sleep. It hadn't been a particularly romantic evening, but when you were in a secret, forbidden marriage you took what you could get.

The deep purple blanket was soft underneath her hands, which made the grass far more comfortable to lean back on. Padmé liked staring up at the stars – she loved the way the black pines on the other side of the lake grew so tall that they cut jagged silhouettes against the bright lights.

There wasn't a ripple on the surface of the lake to disrupt the imagery – giving one the impression that they were still floating in space aboard her ship. The world was just stars, sweet wine, and the man she loved beside her.

Anakin moved closer to her, his arm wrapped around her waist so he could pull her to his side. Padmé smiled softly, snuggling in closer, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes for a moment – breathing in the intoxicating smell that was so uniquely him.

Just being so close to him was like a weight she was only vaguely aware of was being lifted off her chest. Things had been a little bit tense and a little bit odd between them lately. Strained was probably the best word. It was almost like their lack of alone time had reduced them to the awkward stages of when they were first married and hadn't yet learned how to navigate their newly combined lives yet. She didn't like to return to that feeling. And though Anakin swore he was over it, Padmé being a bright woman knew the whole fiasco with Rush Clovis still hung in the back of his mind and still represented a nasty little snag in their marriage.

She wanted nothing more than to forever erase Clovis from Anakin's mind. There was only one man for her, and she hated she had made him doubt that for even a second.

And as it were, that one man was slipping his hand down her waist, innocently sliding down her thigh before reaching underneath and giving her bottom a friendly squeeze. Padmé jumped in surprise, fighting back a smile that immediately came to her lips. Anakin was such a mischevious little imp sometimes.

Well, that was fine – she was perfectly capable of teasing him back.

"What a beautiful night." She said, pretending to ignore his squeeze completely. Anakin was persistent, smiling as his hand trailed back up, going back over the dip in her waist before cupping her breast through her gown, his thumb stroking the place through her bra where her nipple would be. The light pressure felt good, as did the little circles he was making.

"You're beautiful." He told her sweetly, sincerely. "Having you this close to me I can't even take my eyes away…"

"You know, I really like that cheese. I didn't think it would be that good, honestly..."

"Padmé…" his voice sounded like a puppy whimpering as he turned his head to nuzzle her temple, kissing the top of her head and smoothing her hair away from her face. "Come on, now, you can't tell me that you haven't missed…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence. Padmé allowed her lips to give way to a grin as she turned to his side, resting her hand on his chest and looking up with soft, sparkling eyes.

She muttered, grinning up at him, "Of course I have missed you, Ani."

He brightened, his expression clearing instantly as if he had been genuinely afraid of rejection.

"I thought about you all day while I was at the Temple. I needed this so much. I'm so glad your mom insisted you spend a weekend on Naboo. I needed some time to just hold you close and…" he slipped his fingers underneath her chin, tilting her head up just enough so that his lips were hovering close to hers. "I needed to kiss you…"

Her eyelashes fluttered, lids sinking half-closed as she drew in a sharp breath, anticipating him. He pressed his mouth to hers, setting a hand on the back of her head as he held her close to him, his fingers tangled up in her hair. Padmé moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and reciprocating the kiss eagerly. The tip of her tongue flickered playfully over his lips, asking for entry as she all but slid up into his lap.

Anakin reached around, using his free hand to grab hold of her ass again. He gave it another squeeze as he pulled her up the rest of the way into his lap so that she was straddling his hips. She ground down against him, a small moan being drawn from her throat as he opened his mouth for her tongue.

The contact was electrifying. Her tongue was hot and she tasted like red wine. It sparked something between them – a shock to the system that shook them up, gave them a taste of something they hadn't really felt in a while.

This had started out as indolent teasing. Padmé hadn't really intended to let it go much farther than that. Making out under the stars was romantic, but now she wanted something more. She was hungry, in ways she hadn't realized, and his cravings matched hers – as was evident by the way he was digging his hand underneath her shirt, wriggling his strong fingers underneath the underwire of her bra so that he could take her warm, soft breasts in his hands.

He pinched her nipples between his fingers and she gasped, whimpering as she grabbed onto his pants, unbuttoning them so fiercely that the zipper came undone in the same motion. Anakin rolled on top of her, one hand pulling itself from underneath her shirt to rest on the back of her neck, still warm. He kissed her throat, and she dipped her fingers down his waistband. She could already feel how hard he was – the head of his cock pressed up against his underwear– which was already dampening with pre-cum.

It had been so, so long since they had made love…

"Anakin," she moaned his name, pressing her mouth to his earlobe and nipping at it, licking up the shell so that his whole body shivered. His ears were his most sensitive place. Only she knew that, and she used it to her full advantage. She placed a hand on the back of his head and gripped his hair, pulling him down a little closer so that her teeth could nibble up the cartilage. Anakin groaned, his hips rocking against hers, grinding against her flowy dress. He was halfway to an orgasm already just being treated like this. He loved her. He loved how she could spin his head in circles without even really needing to take down his pants.

He took hold of her hips, with skillful fingers pushed up the turquoise dress and reached underneath where he began to inch her panties down her hips, pulling them all the way off and setting them down next to the picnic basket. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh immediately with exposure to the chill night air but she did not waste a second. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using them to push his hips against hers – letting her feel how warm and wet she was – soaking the front of his underwear even further and feeling his cock throb with need.

"I love you," she whispered. "I need you."

"I love you too. I need you more than anything." He was already reaching down to tug on the front of his underclothes. His cock sprang out, it was aching with his desire as he pressed it up against her tight entrance. She was so slick and wet – he was going to go crazy if he waited a minute longer.

His cock sank deep inside. Padmé's moans grew louder, longer with every inch. She felt herself being stretched wider with ever stroke, and he finally worked himself down to the base, his hips pushed up against hers. She had gone silent by then, the last of her pleasure stuck in her throat as she looked at him through lowered lashes, her lips slightly parted as she set her hands on the side of his face. He grinned down at her and thrusts his hips, playfully, enjoying how the motion made her eyes roll up and her lashes flutter again. She made another sound and bit the bottom of her lip, clinging to him as his hips rolled again and their hips crashed together once more. She pushed her face into his chest and he held her close as he kept his movements slow at first, luxuriously savoring every precious moment spent with her like this.

He drew his cock out, letting her feel every inch slide back before slamming it back in. He wasn't going to last long this way. It had been too long but he was also enjoying himself far too much. He never wanted this to end. He wanted them to be locked together like this forever.

He slid one hand under her dress top, fondling her breasts, stroking her nipples until they were hard as he kept the pace even and steady. She could feel herself dripping down her thighs, his cock making a slick path between them. She kept her legs wrapped around him to make his entry easier, setting one ankle on top of the other so that they were locked around his waist. He was so gentle with her and so considerate – but at the same time, she could feel him picking up speed. He was giving into his need, and she wanted more. She wanted him to be rougher. Hungrier. They had spent too much time apart. They needed this.

Needed everything…

She dug her nails into his back, hoping it would encourage him to go faster. Anakin took the hint to heart. He picked up speed, pulling himself up enough so that he could slide his knees underneath her – his hands holding her up off the ground and spreading her even wider apart. He wasn't even pushing in all the way anymore – he was thrusting faster, harder –and the only sounds that she could hear were the wet sounds of their flesh, his own heavy panting, and the sound of loons on the lake behind them.

She was close. She was so close. She was on the verge of screaming, she needed to orgasm so badly. Her words were pulled out between trembling lips – her hips bucking against him and swiveling, sinking down as far onto his cock as they could go with his hands keeping hold of her.

"Anakin-!" she moaned, her voice breathy and trembling. "Please, I need to – mmmm! I need to cum!"

"Yeah?" he grinned. He was so close that hearing she was on the verge of climax as well was a relief. "I bet we can cum at the same time…" he reached down with one hot, slick finger to stroke her clit. He knew exactly how much pressure to apply – making small circles, stroking faster and faster and watching her whole body flush underneath him – so evident in the moonlight.

"I'm going to cum," he whispered, and she nodded, whimpering to encourage him.

"Yes, yes, Ani…I want you…I need you…Please!"

She couldn't hold herself back any longer. He felt her clench around his cock, her own passion gushing around him as she orgasmed hard – harder than she had in a while. He couldn't hold back after feeling that. His cock pulsed inside of her, the veins thrumming with the heat of his racing blood and he came – exploded, rather, feeling his own cum start to spill out of her and slip down the sides of his shaft, despite the fact that he was still deep inside.

He let himself stay in for a moment, riding out the last waves of their orgasms together. He looked down at her after a moment, sweat beading his forehead – he grinned.

"Kriffing Sith Hells." He said.

She smacked his shoulder playfully. "Oh my goddesses," she laughed, "get off of me."

"As you wish." He pulled out carefully and then turned over on his side, landing on his back against the blanket and letting out a satisfied sigh as he set his hands behind his head.

"What a beautiful night." He playfully mimicked her earlier words.

She laughed and nuzzled his shoulder, getting him to lift his arm so she could snuggle up to his side again. He wrapped his arms around her and she could tell from his steadying breaths that he was on the verge of knocking out like a light. That was fine. They could rest for a while.

Her gaze drifted back up towards the stars as her thoughts replayed the entire thing in her head. Her whole body felt warm and tingly, ravished and satisfied.

She thought about how he came deep inside of her, how he hadn't done that since… Her stomach sank. She felt her chest tighten and for a moment, she couldn't breathe as she tried to think. She couldn't remember…taking those pills that morning. She had been in such a hurry, and….

Anakin's breathing calmed her. The panic passed as Padmé sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest again.

It really wasn't a big deal. It was too late now, anyway, and she should just not worry about it. After all…it was just once. Nothing was going to come of it – really, what were the odds?

* * *

 _p.s. This takes place about 8-9 months before ROTS ;)_


End file.
